The Principle in the Man A Parker Booth Mystery
by paxmundi
Summary: Set in the very near future, Parker Booth has returned to DC for an internship at the Jeffersonian Institute. His first case will test not only his loyalty to his new partner, but to his friends and family as well.


**A/N: This story takes place in the near future of "Bones". I'm one of those people who likes to cast his stories in his head when he writes. I try to think of actors and or actresses who fit the roles of the people I write for. In my mind I see an older Parker being played by Philip Winchester (of Crusoe fame**). **The role of Ana I see being played by Morena Baccarain (V and Firefly/Serenity). Feel free to cast your own actors/actresses for the roles. Send me your ideas in your review...it would be a trip to read them. As always thank you to my ever patient beta (and best friend) 2BBornot2BB. Stay tuned for some new fic from her! The tec mentioned in this fic is slightly scifi, but not too off the mark. It's stuff that's pretty much in the works anyway. R&R, and enjoy!  
**

**This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Bones...not even the future version. I simply borrow the characters and place them gently back on the shelf when I am done playing with them.  
**

* * *

Parker shivered as he left the comparative warmth of a bright spring day behind and entered the abandoned bodega. Music spilled over from the lively street festival that was just getting started outside, only to be abruptly muffled as the glass door he'd entered swung shut behind him. He willed himself to be calm, compartmentalizing like Bones had taught him not so long ago when he'd first expressed an interest in her field of work. As his rational mind quickly took over, the young scientist instinctively froze and listened for any sign that his presence had been discovered. He'd begun to step forward only to be startled by a sudden buzz against his thigh. Parker sighed as he dipped his hand into the large cargo pocket on his khakis and pulled out his smart phone. Gritting his teeth in frustration at the number displayed, he brushed his thumb over 'ignore' and slid the offending device back into his shorts. No doubt the cavalry was already on its way, he reflected grimly. He'd done everything responsibly, taken all the necessary precautions, left enough clues for people of above average intelligence to follow, after all. They would find him, he had no doubt. He just hoped it would be in time.

Once again Parker tamped down his nerves and felt his senses heighten ever so slightly. His hazel eyes dilated, adjusting to the shop's dimmer lighting. Opaque plastic film, boldly touting '_Another fine community project from Cantilever'_, covered the windows. Small pin sized holes allowed light from outside to filter through, but effectively obscured the grimy interior from any passerby until the shop could be demolished. Parker also realized it would make a very effective blind for anyone expecting him to have watched his approach unnoticed. He checked to his right and left, glancing at the floor and looking for any sign that someone had recently been there. Drywall dust powdered the scarred terrazzo, but only showed obvious signs of work boots as well as other far heavier objects being dragged across its surface. Parker drew in a testing breath of the musty air, sampling for anything other than what he'd expect to find, and instantly fought the urge to sneeze it back out again. It smelled like a typical demolished construction site. Redolent odors of broken down plasterboard, stale cigarettes, sweaty bodies and other unsavory things assaulted him, but his sensitive nose picked out something else much fainter. Woven among the deeper masculine smells was a lighter, more floral note. He instantly recognized it as perfume, by now a very familiar brand to him, and he felt his resolve steel even further. His fists clenched causing the hard earned muscles in his forearms to jump. Feelings he was nowhere near prepared to analyze at this moment in time assaulted him, and they too were neatly compartmentalized as he slowly picked his way to where the store's back office had once been. He allowed himself only one non-rational thought; people he knew were in danger. Years of paintball matches with his Army Ranger father combined with internships served in politically unstable areas took over, and his stance suddenly became one that anyone else would have been surprised to see in a scientist. Finely tuned muscles tensed as Parker's walk morphed into a half cautious prowl half rolling crouch. Without a second's consideration, his left hand snaked under his quilted vest and pulled out the taser he'd stuffed into his back waistband as an afterthought. He continued forward until he came to a wall. Pressing himself flat against it, he edged far enough over to peek around the corner and draw back if anyone was there. Parker's heart hammered loudly in his ears, responding to the adrenalin coursing through his veins as he quickly took in the tiny vacant room. It was a simple box, and its walls still bore the scars of a notice board as well as what had possibly been employee lockers. Its only other egress was a battered wooden door that led down to what Parker thought to be the basement storeroom. He groaned internally as he noticed the basement door was ajar. Somewhere behind that opening, in the dark that he could see just beyond it, was a trap lying in wait. The smell of perfume…his unwanted, headstrong partner's perfume… grew stronger here. He tightened the grip on his taser and prepared to make his move.

*****************

_72 Hours Earlier…_

Washington Dulles International Airport reached out to welcome Parker Booth with beautifully sculpted, yet aloof and impersonal arms. The terminal he now walked through had been renovated in the time after he'd left for his internship. It now boasted sweeping windows of transition coated ballistic glass and vaulted ceilings that were all meant to convey an obvious sense of flight. All around him holographic message boards alternated between displays of flight information, baggage claim rules and local tourist advertisements. Throngs of sleekly clad business class passengers jostled him as they moved to claim their rolling luggage or to hail one of the long line of taxis Parker could see waiting just outside. No-one spared the disheveled young man more than a passing glance as he bent down to retrieve a lovingly threadbare army issue duffle. Straightening up, he took in the gleaming marble walls and spotless beige tile. Everything looked somehow totally alien to the world he had lived in and out of for the past eight years. Dulles, though architecturally stunning, lacked the homely appeal of Stanford's dorms, or the exotic flavor of Tibet. Parker felt distinctly out of place in his time worn jeans, faded red polo and black sports coat. Four years of graduate work in small Himalayan mountain villages, isolated from all but the most intrepid tourists, had left its indelible mark on his conscience. Here in the almost garishly bright and crowded metropolis…what some would call the 'real world', he felt slightly lost and more than a little overwhelmed. Parker huffed self-consciously, dismissing his thoughts as nothing but nerves. Washington DC had been his true home for eighteen of his twenty-six years, there was no reason at all that he should regard it like a stranger.

"Can an old man lend you a hand, sonny?" The voice in his ear startled him, and Parker whipped around to stare into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Dad!" The word came out in a rush, dispelling any lingering doubts about coming home with it. Parker dropped his duffle, and threw his arms around Seeley Booth without reservation.

Booth chuckled, wrapping the younger man in a tight embrace and slapping him on the back heartily "Welcome home bub." He whispered in a voice that had become gruff with emotion.

Parker could sympathize, doing his level best to keep the glaze of tears in his own eyes from falling "Thanks dad." He choked out, flashing Booth with a grin that mirrored his own "Still looking pretty good for an old man."

The elder Booth laughed, and ran a hand over his perfectly flat stomach "It's the diet your step-mother keeps me on."

"More likely it is the vast amount of preservatives he used to consume on our stakeouts." A smoky voice fired back wryly, and for the second time that afternoon, Parker found himself whipping around.

His expression of joy morphed into one of pure affection for the elegantly attired woman standing behind him. "Hi Bones." he whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug, this time not bothering to hide his tears. "Missed you both so much."

Her hand came up, caressing his unruly blond hair and pressed him tightly to her shoulder "I know," she crooned "we missed you too."

Another, broader hand covered hers and pulled them both into a tight hug. For one moment in time, at least to this small family, the world melted away and it was only the three of them. Parker eventually stepped back, grinning broadly and looked both of his parents over. He'd seen them often enough on weekly video conference, but it had been almost two years since he'd seen them in the flesh. Seeley Booth still looked like he could perform fieldwork with ease. Parker had inherited most of his father's height, swarthy complexion and general build. The elder Booth's dark hair had faded somewhat to a very handsome salt and pepper that carried down to the neatly trimmed goatee he now sported. Never one to bend his knee to fashion, his father spurned the mandarin collar suits that had become so recently popular and still favored his old jacket and tie. Bones, on the other hand, was positively regal with her auburn hair swept up into a careless bun. Her willowy figure was displayed to perfection by the tight wine colored sweater and plain black trousers she wore. The only indicator that she'd just come from work was the modern angular Jeffersonian lab coat she'd failed to remove. Time had been kind to both of them.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes." Parker gave voice to his thoughts and blushed slightly "Speaking of, where's Chris?"

"They had an away game in Baltimore last night." Booth replied "He wanted to stay and come with us to the airport, but Bones here made him go."

Brennan gave her husband a scandalized glance "He's starting pitcher Booth, and he's due home this afternoon!" she turned to Parker with a wry smirk "Your brother worked out for a college scout last week, so your father is every bit as excited as I am. He stands a very good chance of getting into the University of Florida."

"He's only a junior for cryin' out loud!" Booth grumbled, but his words were belied by his lopsided smile.

Parker grinned "Go Gators."

If anyone would have asked him to describe his multi-talented stepmother eighteen years ago, he would not have used the terms "baseball fan" or "college mom". Living under the same roof as three red-blooded Booth men, though, certain inevitabilities of life just took over. She hadn't been shy about wearing the "Stanford Mom" sweatshirt Booth had bought for her when they'd come out to visit him for Thanksgiving one year. Parker was also certain that, by now, his father had thoroughly converted Bones into a Phillies fan. When she'd first begun watching the games, she had claimed that she was interested in baseball's inherent statistical qualities. Parker chuckled quietly.

"Nothing," Parker answered to the quizzical looks his parents exchanged "I'm just really _really_ glad to be home."

"You have no idea how thrilled we were when you accepted Cam's offer." Bones smiled, and her eyes shone with something akin to pride.

Parker ducked his head, blushing even further "Thanks for that. Your's and Doctor Saroyan's letters of recommendation meant a lot to me."

Brennan shook her head "Even though you are my son, you earned every bit of it. If anything our letters simply facilitated your introduction to the Board, it was your graduate work and field interview that truly won them over. Your position at the Jeffersonian was due to your own efforts."

"Oh God," Booth groaned as he ran a hand over his face "two squints in the family."

Brennan scowled playfully and punched him in the shoulder "I thought you didn't mind 'squints', Mister Director."

Booth laughed as he threw an arm over her shoulder "Not at all Baby, some of you I even love. Come on Park, grab your bag and let's get out of this mausoleum. What would you like to do first?"

"Stow my pack, drop by Mom n' Drew's place," Parker answered a little self-consciously as he swept his tousled blond hair out of his eyes "get this mop sheared off and maybe some of Bones' famous mac n' cheese for dinner?" He uttered the last part with just a hint of pleading in his tone.

Brennan rolled her eyes as she took in her handsome step-son's guileless expression "As if I would prepare anything else. Your mother and step-father are coming over after they pick your sister up from soccer practice. I believe Rebecca is also bringing her chocolate cheesecake as well."

"YES!" Parker pumped his fist in triumph, all the apprehension he'd felt since stepping on DC soil again was forgotten. It'd been burned away by the warmth of his homecoming.

**************

"BABY!" Parker laughed until the breath was knocked out of him by a frantically squealing Rebecca. Her blond hair tickled his chin as she wrapped him into a bone crushing hug, and he'd wondered when she'd gotten so short.

"Hi Mom." He whispered as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She stepped back and looked him over appraisingly as only a mother could do "You cut your hair." She said as she reached up to caress his neatly gelled blond spikes.

Parker blushed for the seventh time that day, reflecting that he hadn't blushed this much since he'd taken Faith Madson on his first date back in Middle School "Yeah well, it needed it. I have to look professional when I start work tomorrow."

Rebecca smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you…" Once again Parker found himself enveloped in her arms.

"Jeez 'Becca, let the kid breathe," Booth grumbled as he entered the hallway, earning a dirty glare from his ex.

"Just ignore him Rebecca," Brennan said lightly, stepping around her husband and giving the other woman a friendly hug "you know how grouchy he gets when he has to wait for dinner."

"Thanks Tempe," Rebecca hugged her back "the house smells amazing."

"So does this!" Brennan took the covered dish from Drew who gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I know when I'm out numbered." Booth sighed and gave Drew a hearty handshake "How's business Drew?"

"Starting to pick up after this last deep freeze." The large construction foreman replied "Thanks for clueing me in on those Historical Society bids, by the way. We scored 21 Q Street, and I'm pretty sure we got the Halcyon House contract too."

Booth offered him a wide and honest grin "Excellent! Glad to be of service. If I hear of any more, I'll let you know. Let me show you my new pet project…." Their voices trailed off as both men moved deeper into the restored colonial inn that had become the Booth Family home.

Parker watched as his two sets of parents settled into an easy rhythm they'd established long ago. Anthropologically he knew their relationship was rare, one that had been born from mutual necessity. Science told him that it would most likely wane once the catalyst (namely him) was no longer viable (in other words when he'd gone off to Stanford for college). Instead their friendship had endured, even blossomed, and for that he was eternally grateful. He, as well as his half brother and sister, had spent a considerable amount of time at each residence. So much so that either place felt like home.

"Hey Dork." The mumbled greeting shook him from his musings and he looked down as another blond wrapped her arms around him.

His half-sister, Emily, looked up at him with a cheeky grin that reminded Parker instantly of his mother. Her long blond hair lacked any of the curl he seemed plagued with, and had been pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was still ruddy from soccer practice, even though she'd showered and changed before leaving school.

"Hey yourself, Drama Queen." He replied "Been keeping yourself out of trouble?"

Emily grimaced "Between Dad and Uncle Booth, I don't think it's humanly possible for me to get into trouble. Now that my big brother is home, I'm going to be the virgin queen of Ridgemont High."

Parker winced "Yeeeah…little too much info there, Sis."

"SEE!" Emily threw up her hands as if she'd made her point "Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to get a boy to ask me out when my father looks like a linebacker, my uncle is a director with the FBI and now my older brother shows up looking like Indiana Jones?"

"You can't get a date because your mouth gets in the way." Christopher Booth boomed as he chose that exact moment to walk through the door. His blue eyes sparkled as they caught sight of Parker "Hey big bro, welcome home!" Chris flashed him a grin that seemed genetic to all Booth men, and pulled Parker into a bear hug. Droplets from the light sleet that had just started outside clung to the younger Booth's ebony hair, and Parker could still feel a slight chill to his brother's skin. Chris stepped back still grinning and totally oblivious to the daggers Emily was shooting at him with her eyes.

"You could have at least showered before you got home." Emily growled.

Chris looked offended "I did shower."

Emily sniffed "Oh, must be some other reason you're wearing so much cologne."

Parker heaved a sigh as his half brother and sister squabbled, amazed once again that he shared genetic material with them. Some things during his absence hadn't changed much at all.

*************

Special Agent Ana Cordiero reached out to straighten the last picture frame she'd placed on her desk and nodded in satisfaction. She allowed herself a brief smile as she once again looked around _her _office. Four walls, a door, blinds for privacy and a nice pay raise made a pretty decent reward after she'd spent the past four years working her ass off. The fact that its one long window only offered a view of the neighboring building didn't matter. This office…this small space…was hers! No more cubicles so old and tattered that they'd probably been used back in 2009. No more crappy seventy-eight MBPS internet connections. No more Jerry Peters leaning over the cubical wall to ask her out for drinks after he'd just blown off his girl friend of the month.

A knock at her door drew her out of her thoughts and she grimaced internally as she saw Jerry Peters leaning in with a smile that would have been the envy of any used car salesman "Hey there Ana, or should I call you Special Agent Cordiero?"

He laughed as he made phantom quote marks in the air, and Ana reflected that she may have been too hasty to cross Jerry Peters off the list of things she would no longer have to tolerate. "Hello Jerry," she replied unenthusiastically "I just finished unpacking. Is there something I can help you with?"

She instantly regretted her choice of words when she saw the junior agent's lips curl into an even more suggestive smile. Peters opened his mouth to say something, but was mercifully cut short as her boss stuck his head in the door.

"All settled, Agent Cordiero?" Booth asked quickly.

Peters had suddenly gone very stiff, a posture he adopted only in the presence of a superior. Ana couldn't suppress her grin as she turned to greet her new visitor "Yes sir. Agent Peters here was just stopping by to congratulate me."

"Peters." Booth nodded to the wiry man and immediately disregarded him "Finish up what you need to do, Ana, and meet me in the conference room. I have a case for you."

Despite herself, Ana could not quell the queasy blend of excitement and trepidation that spiked through her. "I'll be with you in just a moment Director Booth."

Booth smiled not unkindly, before turning to leave. Ana took a deep, steadying breath as she touched the glossy black surface of her desk, and waited for the computerized surface to finish its boot sequence.

"Is this your first case with the Major Crimes squad?" Peters asked, his normal teasing gone.

Ana glanced up to find him looking at her pensively "Yes, my first one as lead agent. Training was pretty intense, and most of it was in the field. I was slogging around out there for six weeks, it was a little overwhelming at first" She confessed.

Peters cocked his head to one side, and Ana thought she might have seen a glimmer of respect in the brunette's green eyes "Are you nervous?"

Taking a deep breath, Ana touched the glowing blue fingerprint icon on her desk and waited for it to scan before answering Peters' question "A little." She confessed "If you aren't nervous when you go into the field, you allow yourself to get too relaxed, and then you'll lose your edge and make a mistake."

"I think I'll stick to Cyber Crimes," Peters laughed, suddenly playing the 'used car salesman' role again "besides my counterpart over at Homeland Security is starting to warm up to me. She's e-flirting."

"Good bye Jerry." Ana arched one delicate eyebrow, and jerked her chin towards her open door in case Peters didn't buy the hint.

"Fine." Peters laughed as he turned to leave "My drink offer is still on the table if you ever want to unwind…."

*****************

Booth slid his fingers over the conference room table, arranging various electronic documents and digital photos into some kind of coherent order. Technology usually wasn't his thing, but even he had to admit that smart surfaces beat the hell out of keyboards and lugging around banker boxes. He looked up at the sound of heels clicking on tile and acknowledged the presence of Ana Cordiero as she entered the glass walled room. Agent Cordiero was his newest team member, a rising star that had come highly recommended from her section chief in Cyber Crimes. She was first generation American, the daughter of Brazilian immigrants and one of the FBI Academy's top graduates. Her section chief had also mentioned in passing that both parents died unexpectedly when she was only seventeen leaving Ana the sole guardian and breadwinner for herself and her nine year old brother. This detail intrigued Booth, more than anything, and he'd set up an interview three days later.

"_She's a workaholic Booth," _Kyle Preston had said as the two men shared a drink _"No real social life to speak of other than her kid brother. She needs to get out from behind her desk a little, interact with people in the field. Besides, she's got an attention to detail that's almost uncanny. Her talents are wasted in Cyber Crimes."_

"Come in Ana." Booth greeted and double tapped a couple of photographs so that they would come up on the room's main holographic display "A couple of hikers in Rock Creek Park discovered a body at approximately nine this morning. Metro coroner places death at approximately two to three months ago. They're ruling it a homicide, but due to the advanced stage of decomposition, Metro PD is kicking the case up to us. " He glanced over to his newest agent, and was mildly impressed when he saw her looking at the pictures without so much as a trace of squeamishness.

"Based on insect and animal activity, I'd say closer to three or four months, Sir." Ana said quietly as she looked at a close up of the desiccated corpse.

Booth's eyebrows shot up on surprise "Field training is getting pretty comprehensive these days."

Ana tore her attention away from the photographs and grinned "I almost majored in forensic science when I went to college."

Booth chuckled "You should get along pretty well with your team then, you'll be working with the Jeffersonian Institute on this one. They're already on site with the FBI Crime Lab. I'm making you lead agent on this case. Do you have any questions?"

Ana's dark eyes glittered as she shook her head "No sir."

Booth shut the display down and stood to leave "Great. I'll transfer the case to your workstation. Good hunting, Agent Cordiero."


End file.
